Brainwave
by ronniekins77
Summary: Hermione is spending the summer at the Burrow with Ron. And she has a little extra credit assignment from Snape... Features a corned beef eating!Ron and pure fluff. Written Aug. 2003. AU.


**A/N: **Originally written in August of 2003, between OOTP and HBP. Now considered AU.

--

Ron Weasley was at the Burrow, making himself a sandwich. It was corned beef, which surprised even him. But he was in one of those moods where he wanted to be different, so he really didn't care.

_Gosh, next thing you know, I'll be wearing maroon_, he thought as he took a bite of his sandwich, jumping up and sitting on the kitchen counter. If his mother walked in she would be angry, but once again, Ron didn't care. He was perfectly content.

He had invited Harry and Hermione to come to his house for the last two weeks of summer. Both had accepted. Hermione had actually asked if she could stay for three weeks because her parents were going on vacation without her. So, naturally Ron had agreed. Any chance to spend time with Hermione was okay with him.

He had a crush on her. He liked her--no, he loved her. Yes, loved sounded much more appropriate. However, she didn't feel the same way. She had told him in her letters that she had met a boy named Kyle at one of the 'dentist parties' her parents had thrown that summer. Ron hadn't even known that there was such thing as 'dentist parties,' but he paid much more attention to this Kyle fellow. He asked her what he was like, playing the role of the best friend, and she had told him how 'sweet,' and 'smart,' and 'wonderful' he was. Ron, of course, had crumpled all of the letters and thrown them into the fireplace, before realizing that he was supposed to be keeping Hermione's letters in the left side of his desk, top drawer, underneath all his Mad Muggle Comics.

Hermione walked in just then, interrupting his thoughts, and plopped her cauldron onto his kitchen table. She didn't seem to notice him sitting on the countertop as she pulled potion ingredients from her robes. "Hermione, may I ask what on earth you're doing working on a day like this?" he said to her.

She turned around, and smiled. "Snape gave me this work for extra credit," she said.

Ron jumped off the counter, took another bite of his sandwich, and looked over her shoulder at the book she was reading from, his eyes falling on a heading: The Brainwave Potion.

" 'nape gave 'oo, a mere Gryffindor, exchra' credit?" he said disbelievingly, not bothering to finish swallowing, and stepping away from her. The scent of her hair was enough to drive him crazy.

Hermione began to skim the directions, and unscrew the top of one of the bottles. "Yes, he did. He said that I had potential." Apparently she understood his gibberish.

Ron swallowed quickly, and nearly choked as a bit of his sandwich went down the wrong way. He sputtered, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, do take your time to actually chew your food. Have manners."

"Potential!" he exclaimed, ignoring Hermione's attempt at being his mother, "You're the smartest person I know!" said Ron, and both he and Hermione began to blush. "Er...what's the potion supposed to do?"

Hermione took a breath. "Well, it has to go into the bloodstream in order to work, but when it does, you'll be able to know what the other is thinking."

"Can you do more than two people at a time?" Ron asked.

"Of course you can! Back when Voldemort was at full power, this is how the Aurors communicated with one another. But no one uses it anymore."

"Why not? It sounds cool!"

"Well, let me give you an example. Say that you and I wanted to communicate with each other, and we both drank the potion, but two people in China were making the potion too, so that they could communicate with each other. We would also pick up on what the Chinese are thinking too."

"Oh," said Ron. "Are you going to test it?"

"Yes, that's the only way to find out if you've truly done it right," said Hermione, adding more ingredients. "If you haven't, then you won't think anything at all for two hours." She began to stir now.

"_Two hours_?" said Ron incredulously.

Hermione nodded, "It's tricky, but I can handle it. Can you go find Ginny? I wanted to do this with her."

"I want to do it too," said Ron, and he raced out of the kitchen before Hermione could protest. He ran upstairs, and knocked on Ginny's door three times.

"Come in!" Ginny said, and Ron walked into her room. Ginny was propped on her elbows, reading a letter, and when she saw Ron, she stuffed it out of sight.

"Who's that from?" said Ron suspiciously. "Is that from Dean?"

"Dean?" said Ginny, and she looked confused. "Oh, yes, Dean! Yes, it's from Dean!"

But Ron wasn't stupid. "Who's it really from Gin? Normally when I ask you that question you tell me to mind my own business, and now you're acting weird. You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"What if I am? I don't need you meddling in my love life!"

"Ah hah! So it's a love letter, is it?" said Ron triumphantly. "Who from?"

"Jack the Ripper," Ginny answered sarcastically, but Ron made to snatch it from her hands. "No, Ron, don't!" she said, as he took it from her and opened it. What he saw made his stomach drop.

_Dear Ginny,_

In answer to your question, I am FINE. You really need to stop worrying. The Dursleys are treating me just fine, thank you very much. As for Sirius, I'm surviving. I just can't quite believe that he's really gone. It seems that Voldemort is going after all those I care about, and I know their lives are in danger. Especially Ron and Hermione. It's not exactly a secret that we're best friends. So, it's for this reason, that I ask you to keep our friendship a secret. I know it's hard to keep it from your family, but it's for your own good. I care about you too much, and it'd kill me if anything ever happened to you.

Love,

Harry Potter

"What? Love Harry? Just friends, eh? Doesn't sound like it," said Ron, a funny lump in his throat. "You and...what?"

"Please don't tell anyone Ron. I forbid you!"

"But why...why couldn't he have told _me_? I'm his best friend!" said Ron, feeling put out.

Ginny raised from her bed, and snatched the letter from his hands. "Stop it," she snapped, looking annoyed. "He has his reasons."

Ron decided not to press the topic any further. Ginny was glaring daggers at him, which was not a good sign. Especially after that Bogie Hex she placed on Malfoy last year. Ron still shuddered thinking about it.

"Now, why are you in here?" said Ginny, hands on her hips.

"Hermione's almost done with the Brainwave Potion."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Great!" she said, and she dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hermione was dividing the Potion into three small glasses. "Wait a minute," said Ginny slowly, "why are there _three_ glasses?"

"Ron said he wanted to do it too," said Hermione.

Ginny looked at her in horror. "But Hermione, don't you realize that...what if..."

Hermione suddenly adopted the same horrified expression as she looked at Ron, and her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron, but you can't take the potion with us," she said quickly, pouring the potion in the third glass back into the cauldron.

"Why not?" said Ron indignantly.

"Because," Ginny said, growing red, "we said so, now just go!"

"Wha--" Ron started as Hermione and Ginny began to drink the potion. Ginny shoved him out of the kitchen, and Ron heard her set her glass on the table.

"That was a close one Hermione," Ginny scolded.

"I'll say," said Hermione.

And then, they didn't say anything. _Probably reading each other's thoughts_, Ron assumed, and he headed outside, to play Quidditch.

Meanwhile in the kitchen:

_Hermione, you are so thick!_

I know! I can't believe I almost let him take it! I wonder who our new DADA teacher's going to be...

Harry is so cute, and funny...

I hope it's a woman, but not as horrible as Umbridge. Bitch. Wait, did you say you liked Harry? You told me you didn't!

That doesn't change the fact that he's cute and funny! I can't believe you swore Hermione! He really needs to get a new pair of glasses...oh can't believe Ron saw the letter...

Ron is very handsome, I love his freckles, but I know he doesn't feel the same way...Kyle has freckles...five of them along the bridge of his nose...and my mum has freckles, my dad doesn't though, and neither does Mrs. Gardener...

Freckles are cute, Harry has one...just one, oh well, his eyes make up for it...those pretty green eyes...he told me his mum had eyes exactly like his...Luna Lovegood has pretty eyes, don't you think Hermione?

Kyle has pretty eyes...they're deep deep brown and sort of mysterious...that is so sexy...

Did you say sexy, I don't think I've ever heard you say that ...Harry's sexy...so's Draco Malfoy...

Malfoy is hot, but Ron would kill me of I ever said that out loud...

Brad Pitt is hot...Have you ever seen the movie Legends of the Fall...he's American and a Muggle...I'm American... Who are you?

We're British, what's your name? I'm Ginny...not Virginia or Jenny...Ginny, and I like it that way...yes I have seen that movie...Muggles are so smart...

I'm Minnie...Muggles are smart...

I'm Hermione...Brad Pitt is a Muggle...I haven't heard of him...are there books about him...I bet he isn't as good looking as Ron...

Tons of books...I love books...I've read every single book in the library ten times...no one can beat Brad...who's Ron...I love my boyfriend...

Ron's my brother...you sound like Hermione with all the books...I wish Harry would send me a picture of him...I wonder what's for lunch...

Chicken is for lunch, I think...it is so good with mashed potatoes, don't you think...Minnie, you like books...I think I've died and gone to heaven...

Who's Harry...chicken and mashed potatoes...yumm...too bad my parents are vegetarians...how can you be a vegetarian and eat fish...fish is an animal...

Harry...as in Harry Potter...I'm one of his best friends and Ginny is his sort of girlfriend...I agree with the whole fish thing...what do you think about house-elf rights...

After ten minutes, the potion had worn off. Ginny and Hermione sat, breathless, at the kitchen table. Ginny could only think of one word to say. "Wow," she said. "That was--that was...wow..."

"I know!" said Hermione excitedly. "Do you want to do it again? I really like Minnie, don't you?"

Ginny nodded. "I do like her, but that--it really wore me out! I think I'll go take a nap or write Harry back." Then, upon realizing what she had said, she clapped her hand over her mouth.

Hermione grinned. "I know already, you couldn't stop talking...er, thinking...about him."

Ginny smiled and bit her lip. "Oh well," she said, and she walked as though dazed, out of the kitchen.

Hermione turned to the third glass on the counter. If she split it with someone else, they'd have about five minutes to talk to one another. But there was no one else she really wanted to communicate with, except Ron, but there was no way she'd ever let him know she loved him to death. They were too good of friends to let some hormones come in the way of their relationship.

Just then, Ron waltzed into the room. "I figured it was safe to come in...you know, because I saw Ginny in the hallway...I realized I left my sandwich." He walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbed his half-eaten sandwich, and sat down at the table, watching Hermione gather up her books. She was placing a lid over the third glass of Brainwave Potion that hadn't been used.

She looked brilliant; she never changed. She always looked like Hermione. Even at the Yule Ball in fourth year. But Ron liked the summers because then he'd see her in clothes other than their school robes. At the moment, she was wearing brown corduroy overalls with a white blouse underneath. Her bushy hair was all over the place, but Ron had decided that he liked it that way in third year. Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration--why you needed concentration to collect books and potion ingredients, Ron didn't know. Her face looked softer than usual as the sunlight streaming in from the window hit it, and her chocolate eyes were filled with so many thoughts, Ron thought he could drown himself in them.

Hermione looked up suddenly as she tucked a book under her arm, and Ron realized that he had been staring at her, his sandwich clutched in his hand. Immediately, he looked down at the table, feeling his face and ears grow warm, and Hermione's face was tinged with pink. She too, had been thinking about how good Ron looked, but he wasn't to know that. She had been wondering how someone could wear long sleeved heavy plaid shirts and shorts, but he wasn't to know that. She was admiring how he had grown over the short time she had spent away from him--he had grown another inch and his shoulders had become broader and he had filled out a bit more. She had been trying to make her staring unnoticeable, and she flushed when she saw him looking so openly at her.

Ron cleared his throat and stuffed the rest of his corned beef sandwich in his mouth. Hermione took a deep breath, and made to leave the kitchen. Just as she did, however, someone opened the door, which hit her right in the face. Her books and ingredients went sprawling as she toppled backward onto the floor, holding her nose in pain. Ron stood up and bent down to help her, and he didn't notice that something had splashed all over his face.

Fred walked into the kitchen, wiping his mouth, and looked down at Hermione to apologize. He opened his mouth to speak. "Hermione, little lady--" But he couldn't find the energy to speak.

_Why the bloody hell can't I talk?_ he thought indignantly.

_Why the bloody hell did you knock her over, you prat!_ Fred looked around, bewildered, and saw Ron staring angrily at him.

_Are you speaking to me? What's happening? Cool it Fred, think of something funny...Umbridge wearing a sundress...not the image I had in mind..._ Hermione stood up from the floor as Fred helped her up, a bewildered expression on his face. _I'll explain about the Brainwave Potion later...let's see...there are three of us...if two of us had drunk it, it would have been five minutes...three of us would be...around two minutes I think before this thing wears off...I am tired of thinking..._ At this point, Ron pressed his hands to his ears, as though to crush all thoughts from his head, Fred pointed to Hermione and Ron and laughed, though no sound came out of his mouth, and Hermione is stared at Ron in horror. He looked like he was trying to squash bees into his ears or something.

I'm not speaking to you, you twit, I'm thinking to you...Brainwave Potion...Hermione, can you hear me think...are you hurt...gosh you look pretty...why did I think that...

Did Ron just call me pretty...must be imagining things...

You and me both...this is truly hurting my brain...ickle Ronniekins did you just call Hermione pretty...or was it all in my head...wait a minute...it is in my head...ha ha...no one's laughing...I am unable to hear the laughter...

Don't answer Fred...don't answer that prat...if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be spilling your hormones all over the place like...

I am right here you know!...this is cool...I need it for WWW...along with those jaw twisters...he he he...George would love this...probably off snogging that Muggle...

What are jaw twisters...wait don't tell me, I don't want to know...George has a Muggle girlfriend...I wonder if she's seen any Brad Pitt movies...wait, Ron said something about his hormones...does that mean that he does think I'm pretty...oh stop your wishful thinking Granger...

I don't think you can...your thoughts are on display to the public...and I am loving every bit of it...you and Ronnie are in wuv...

Shut it Freddie...wishful thinking...what's that supposed to mean...who's Brad Pitt, Hermione?...some other famous person that you can't live without?...

Oh for Godsakes, Ron...Brad is a movie star...Fred, we are not in wuv...I am though...

With me...no way...Really Hermione, I love the offer, but I think you're much better off with Ronniekins...

Sure...just a movie star...probably another boyfriend...so how's Kyle...and Vicky...stop! stop! those thoughts are not supposed to be heard!

_Ron, you prat...I love you...no, that was not supposed to come out...maybe he didn't hear..._

Of course he did...where's my Playwizard?...Ron, did you take my Playwizard...

NO...gosh, talking about that when a woman is present...

I'm a woman...Ron thinks I'm a woman...not a girl, not a beaver, a woman...I've died and gone to heaven...

Oh yes, talking about a Playwizard in front of Hermione is gross...but you and Hermione professing undying love is rated G, I'm sure...

Then...don't think, you twit...yes I love Ron, your little brother, are you happy, Fred...go away...Kyle's going to be mad...

Ron turned his head fast to stare at Hermione. _She did not just say what I think she said...she loves me..._

Well, can't exactly hide it with this potion, can I...ever since first year, I believe...and Fred, if one word of this leaves the kitchen, I'll kill you...

But Fred was blank. He couldn't hear any thoughts but his own anymore. The potion was obviously wearing off. He opened his mouth to speak. "GEORGE!" he yelled. "COME IN HERE!"

_You love me Hermione...really...this can't be happening..._ But, whether it was really happening or not, Ron was grinning broadly. Hermione was smiling nervously at him.

_Do you feel the same way...I hope you do...wait till my mum hears this...she'll be so pleased...she said that ever since you were made Prefect, we were destined to be together...I could kiss you right now..._ "And I didn't tell you because I didn't know if you felt the same way. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Your mum said that...my mum said 'that girl's cute...she'd make a good wife...' and that was in first year...we saw you get on the train...I feel the same way...I don't know how long I've felt like this, but it seems like forever...

They were barely aware of the fact that they couldn't hear each other think anymore, or of the fact that Fred and George were watching. They were both grinning nervously at each other, oblivious to anything else.

"This is so sickening to watch," George muttered.

Hermione's eyes flickered over to them. "Then I suggest you go now," she said, her heart pounding. Gred and Forge were not going to ruin this!

"I don't think so," said Fred, chuckling, and crossing his arms.

Hermione and Ron exchanged the briefest of glances and whipped out their wands simultaneously, pointing them at the twins. "Out," said Hermione, trying to keep a straight face.

"That's not fair, we don't have our wands!"

"I never would have thought that the Perfect Prefects would stoop to such a level," said George in a high voice, imitating Professor McGonagall and shaking his head sorrowfully at Fred.

"Out," Ron repeated, "or I'll tell mum about Playwizard."

"BLACKMAIL!" cried both the twins.

"_Ginny_!" Hermione cried.

A few seconds later, Ginny appeared, looking happy. "Yes?" she said curiously, her eyes grazing over the scene.

Hermione grinned. "We've got them pinned...trapped...now, could you place that Bogie spell over them?"

Ginny glanced at Fred and George, who looked horrorstruck. She then took Hermione's wand from her and pointed at them. She grinned. "Gladly."

"We surrender!" said George, hands in the air, and both of them ran out of the room, laughing.

"Thanks, Gin," said Ron. "Go write to Harry, now."

"Already did."

"Well then...go play dolls..."

"Play dolls? Ron, I am fifteen! Play dolls...honestly..." She turned around and walked out of the room, muttering under her breath about stupid twits.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

Hermione was a little startled. "Well, d-did you?"

Ron grew bright red, which Hermione could only assume was a 'yes'. He looked down at the floor, feeling very embarrassed. "Of course," he said, after a couple of seconds, lifting his head from the floor, and straightening to his full height. He looked down at her, trying to read her eyes.

A smile broke out over her face as she looked up into his blue eyes. "I did too," she said.

"Even that part about wanting to kiss me?" said Ron hopefully.

Hermione flushed, but didn't break eye contact. "Especially that part," she admitted.

Next moment, Ron had bent over and kissed her gently on the lips. A tingling spread throughout his face and he broke apart from her, his breathing heavy. "Wow," he said.

"First kiss?" said Hermione, her lips warm.

"Yeah," Ron admitted sheepishly.

"Me too," Hermione said shyly.

Ron smiled so broadly he thought his face would split open. Then his face darkened. "What about Kyle?"

Hermione grinned and shook her head knowingly. "He's history," she said, and she reached up and pulled Ron back down to her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, and felt hot all over. Hermione parted her lips, allowing him to kiss her more deeply.

He did, and shivers ran throughout her body. When they broke apart again, Hermione began to giggle. "What?" said Ron indignantly. "Am I not a good kisser?"

Hermione giggled even harder. "What?" said Ron. If she was making fun of him, he would never forgive her.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "It's just...you--you taste like corned beef."

"So?"

"You _hate_ corned beef! Gosh, the next thing I know, you'll be wearing maroon!" She giggled even harder, and Ron sniggered a bit.

"Hey," he said, bending down to kiss her again, "you never know."


End file.
